


Movie Night

by luxuriousvoyage11



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 08:32:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9430187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luxuriousvoyage11/pseuds/luxuriousvoyage11





	

El figured she was the only teenager who dreaded not being able to attend school. It was viewed as the epitome of a normal life, something she craved so desperately. She did like, however, all the free time she had to go to the station with Chief Hopper, the courageous man who took in a telekinetic thirteen-year-old girl with no questions asked. She also spent a lot of her time with Karen Wheeler, learning how to cook and Joyce Byers, the woman she viewed as a mother-figure and went to for all kinds of advice. 

3:15 still remains her favorite time though despite all the fun she has with the adults in the morning and early afternoon. She’s figuring the boys will be meeting at Mike’s house after a long week of school, grateful for the weekend. She rarely sees them during the week, so they usually spend the entire two and half days together as a group. Karen Wheeler comes in from the kitchen with a tweed jacket and matching gray purse, “El, I’m going to the store for some groceries. The boys have planned quite the movie marathon because of the storm coming in tonight. Mike should be home any minute, I’ll see you later sweetie.”

Two minutes later, El hears something smack against the pavement and she peeks outside the Wheeler’s front window to see Mike walking away from his bike with a giant backpack on his back. She rushes to the front door with a huge smile on her face and opens it with an enthusiastic “hi Mike!” Pleasantly surprised to see El, Mike matches her smile “oh, hey El. I didn’t know you were here…but, uh, I’m really happy you are. What’d you do all day?” he rushes out quickly. On their way to the basement, El fills Mike in on her day, which started with breakfast at Hopper’s in the morning following a baking session with Karen that afternoon. “Wow El sounds like you had fun,” Mike says happily, grateful she’s been adjusting to life so well these past few months. “The guys are coming over later before the storm gets bad. They’re each bringing a movie and we’re gonna try to watch them all, sound like a plan?” El nods eagerly, “can I pick one?!” El, true to her girly self, has fallen in love with Holly’s princess movies - in particularly, Cinderella. Mike pretended to think about it as if there was really a chance he could say no to her. “It wouldn’t happen to be Cinderella, would it now?” Mike asks, lightly nudging her arm with his. El giggled and shrugged her shoulders, running over to the chest full of VCR tapes as Mike watched her with a small smile.

“Oh c’mon El, not that shit again!” Dustin exclaimed, not impressed with the first film of the night per Mike and Will’s ‘ladies first’ rule. Will connected with Eleven right when he met her. He knew he’d love her when she eventually came back because of how she affected everyone in his life. She was also able to understand him and his fears in a way no one else really could, for which comforted him. “Yeah, what the hell! You pick that every time we watch a damn movie!” Lucas exclaimed. “Enough guys, that’s what she wants to watch and you always get to bring Star Wars Lucas!” Mike says, earning an eye roll from the two unhappy boys who knew he just _had_ to jump to Eleven’s defense.

Four hours later, and onto Dustin’s choice of a witty comedy, the boys were sprawled out on the blanketed floor while El was laid out on the couch with her head perched on the armrest. The storm outside rapidly intensified, lighting up the dark room following with the first big BOOM! Lucas let out a loud yelp, causing Dustin and Will to lean against each other in a fit of giggles. Mike turned his head around and looked up at El, always the first to make sure she’s okay. “You good El?” he asked inquisitively. She gave him a smile and thumbs up, sitting up slightly and patting the cushion where her feet just lay. 

Mike slowly stood up and awkwardly slide onto the couch, placing himself right next to the petite brown-haired girl. The three boys on the floor quieted down, their attention back on the television. Mike felt a tug on his shirt and looked over at El, tilting his head questioningly. “Do you think they’ll let us watch Snow White next?” she smirked, knowing there was a 1% chance of Dustin and Lucas allowing that. Mike let out a laugh, shaking his head while whispering “I don’t know about that El, how about you come over tomorrow morning and me, you, and Holly can watch all the princess movies you want.” El nods eagerly and leans over to kiss his cheek causing Mike to turn his signature shade of bright red. Losing their moment to Dustin’s hearty laugh, El rests her head on Mike’s shoulder while they try to concentrate on the rest of the movie. 

When the film ends an hour and a half later, Will turns around to ask what movie is next when he notices Mike and El cuddled together sleeping. With a small smile, he runs over to his backpack to retrieve the camera Jonathan had given him as a surprise present two months ago and snaps a picture. Dustin and Lucas noticed them too and smirked, deciding to call it a night. Lucas pokes Mike in the shoulder, letting him know they’re leaving and they’ll see him tomorrow for the planned campaign. Woozy from sleep, he nods and then looks down when he feels weight pressed on his upper body.

When he notices Eleven on his shoulder, he smiles and gives her a chaste kiss on the head while moving to lay down with El tucked into his side, closest to the inside of the couch. “Mike” he hears quietly as a sleepy El nestles closer to him. “Hey, it’s all right, go back to sleep,” he says, reassuringly. “Okay, don’t forget about Snow White tomorrow. Promise?” Mike bites his lip nervously at her word choice, thinking back to her laid out powerless on the science table at Hawkins Elementary. Rubbing her back, to not only help her sleep but to feel if she’s really there, he promises her Eggos and princesses first thing in the morning.


End file.
